1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to integrated circuit devices, electro optical devices and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
In recent years, high definition imaging technology such as high vision imaging have become popular, and higher definition and higher multiple grayscale levels are being pursued for display apparatuses such as liquid crystal projectors and the like. As higher definition and higher multiple grayscale are progressed, the higher the multiple grayscale levels, the smaller the grayscale voltage for each grayscale level becomes, which causes a problem in which display irregularity would occur even when a small error occurs in data voltages.
The applicant has developed a multiplex driving type driver in which each data line driving circuit writes data voltages for a plurality of pixels in each one horizontal scanning period. However, the driver of this type entails a problem in which offsets are generated in the multiple data voltages to be multiplex driven. Due to errors caused by these offsets, there is a problem in that display irregularity (streaks) is generated in the displayed image.
For example, JP-A-2004-45967 (Patent Document 1) describes a method for averaging errors in data voltages by switching the order of driving a plurality of data lines to be multiplex-driven in each of the horizontal scanning periods.